


and love forever

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [9]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, sorta!! its like.... post-angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: a kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	and love forever

**Author's Note:**

> kiss prompts again!! no beta, all the general things!   
> prompt: a kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished  
> for you, vienna!  
> title from robert burns's 'ae fond kiss'

“Balthamos!” Baruch cried, tears streaming down his face. He ran towards him, feet tripping over themselves in their haste to reach their destination faster, faster, faster.

Balthamos said nothing, overcome by emotion so desperate that words escaped him. But he held his arms out and Baruch ran straight into them, full pelt, wrapping himself around his lover as though the very thought of being parted again was anathema. He held on so, so tight, he felt the shivers running through Balthamos, tiny little things but present all the same. He knew he himself was shivering, too.

“My beloved,” he heard Balthamos whisper, though whether it was meant for his ears to hear or not was unknown. But again, he heard it: “my beloved, my beloved, my beloved. My very heart aches for you, my beloved.”

He held on tighter and, suddenly overcome by the need to feel even more of Balthamos, for if he didn’t, he imagined he might fade away into nothing, he kissed him as hard as he could.

Their mouths met messily, so desperate that it was hardly a kiss at all, but Baruch was holding on with everything he had and was determined not to let go until he reassured himself that Balthamos was there, in his arms, truly not going away again.

Their lips moved in tandem, once opening and once closing, teeth clashing, noses poking into each other’s cheekbones, tongues tangling. It was more passionate than most of their kisses, but it felt so right; it was exactly what Baruch needed, and he was sure it was exactly what Balthamos needed too. He didn’t want to let go, ever, he didn’t want the kiss to end, he didn’t want to be parted from his dear, dear Balthamos ever again.

The world had long fallen away from him, leaving him suspended in a haze of relief and adoration, wrapped only in the sensation of having Balthamos wound around him, his mouth on his. But he was vaguely aware of the fact that Balthamos’s wing had come up to wind around him, one of Balthamos’s legs winding around Baruch’s legs, arms so tightly wrapped around his torso that he couldn’t breathe – and oh, was he glad for it, was he ever so glad to not be able to draw breath, for it meant that Balthamos was there squeezing him to the ends of the world.

When they parted, minutes had passed. They stared into each other’s eyes, still so desperate, though the initial ache had settled and thawed a little. All Baruch saw reflected back at him was love, and he was sure his own eyes shone with the same emotion.

“Oh, Balthamos, my heart,” Baruch said.

“Oh, Baruch, my beloved,” Balthamos said.

And even though never of them said it, they both knew that the other was thinking it: don’t ever leave my side again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! come join the hdm discord - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!


End file.
